Trapped and Confused
by Blues Narf
Summary: *looks at her title* Oh boy, I suck at titling ... Ok, here's my first attempt for a Sorchi fanfic. Sora gets mad at Tai and runs away to the digiworld, and when Tai goes after her ... Well ... I'll be giving it away. Please R
1. Trapped in a bird's body

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Digimon, an actual Digimon, nor any of the characters (but boy I wish!) so don't sue me! But I'd check with Foxkids if you're in a sueing mood! ^_^*  
  
-----------   
  
Sora slapped Tai across the face and ran from him.   
  
"Sora! Sora!!!" Tai called out to her.   
  
Sora continued to run as tears of sadness ran down her face.   
  
Tai felt his left cheek. "Damn, she's getting good at that whole bitch slapping thing." He said. "But what in the world did I do or say to make her mad this time?"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora slammed the door once she got home.   
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Her mom asked in concern from the kitchen.   
  
Sora wiped the tears in her eyes. "It's nothing mom."   
  
"Oh, by the way, Tai called."   
  
"I don't care about that goggle-headed kid!!" Sora said and slammed her bedroom door harder than the front one.   
  
She laid down on her bed and peered around her room. Almost everything that the room contained had to do with Tai. The night Tai surprised Sora by taking her to her favorite band's concert, junior prom, a ton of pictures of them on the beach with the others when they went to visit Mimi in America, and a pink teddy bear. That pink teddy bear was the closed thing to remind her of him. Sora sobbed and held the teddy in her hands.   
  
"What am I doing?" She asked herself and threw the bear against the wall. "It's all his fault always hanging out with Matt and the boys and lookin' up new girls. That could be the only reason to why we always have these fights."   
  
Sora searched through her drawers for something to change into. "Stupid Tai." She muttered and cried. "Stupid *sniff* stupid *sniff* stupid Tai!!" The tears couldn't be held back anymore. They were pouring down like a heavy rainstorm. Then her hand ran across something familiar.   
  
It was her digivice.   
  
She hadn't seen nor used it since the day she went back with the new line of digidestined to the digiworld. That struck her mind.   
  
"I'll go back." She whispered. "That's it. I'll go back to the digiworld and when I've gotten over Tai, I'll come back."   
  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh, hey, Tai!" TK said as Tai walked out of his room.  
  
"Hey, TK." Tai groaned.   
  
Kari looked up from the movie her and TK were watching and looked at her brother. "What's the matter?" She gasped. "What happened to your cheek?!"   
  
"Sora...."   
  
"Again? What's the problem now?" TK asked.  
  
"Like before, I have no clue. Boy, does she get mad easily."   
  
"Did you call her?"   
  
"Uh huh. She hasn't returned any of them."   
  
"Well, go over to her apartment and talk things out. Maybe you can make up."   
  
"I'll try."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Sora, there's someone here to see you." Sora's mom said.   
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I guess you can just go in." Sora's mom told Tai.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Takenouchi." Tai said and stepped into the room.   
  
He closed the door behind him and looked around. "Sora?" Tai called and looked into her closet, on the balcony, and under her bed.   
  
No Sora.   
  
"Where in the world is she?"   
  
A piece of paper flew into his face. "What the?!" Tai held the paper in his hands.   
  
" "Dear Mom and you goggle-headed kid," --- hey! --- "I've gone back to where I won't have to worry about any stupid goggle-headed boyfriends cheating on me, and until I think that it's the right time to come back, good-bye." What does she mean she's "gone back"?"   
  
A gust of wind suddenly filled the room and it surrounded Tai. "What the hell?"   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Sora, Tai, if you two are hungry, there's some food in the fridge so help yourselves." Sora's mom said.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
All Tai could see was a flash of whiteness then he felt his arms, legs, and his whole body come back into feeling. Then he saw Sora crying in the rain.   
  
"Sora! Sora!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sora looked up. "Biyomon!"   
  
'What?! Biyomon???'   
  
Sora hugged him tight. "I --- can't --- breathe!"   
  
She apologized and let go.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing in the digiworld?" Biyomon's voice asked.   
  
'Huh? What's going on here?' Tai asked himself.   
  
Sora made a mad face. "It's all because of that stupid Tai." She announced disgustedly.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well, earlier today, he called me Rika."  
  
::What?! She's mad at me all because of that?!:: Tai thought.  
  
"Who's Rika?"  
  
"I have hunch that he's been cheating on me and that's his other girlfriend's name."   
  
::I've never referred to her as Rika! --- And I would never cheat on her! She's one of the greatest things that has happened to me!:: Tai shouted in his thoughts.   
  
::Oh is she?:: Biyomon questioned him.  
  
::Biyomon? What's going on here?::  
  
::You're inside my body. I don't know how you got into me, but I know why you're in me. It's because you need to a hand in finding out what's bothering Sora.::  
  
::But why now? Why couldn't I have done this the first few times we fought?::  
  
::Because... If you don't figure out what's wrong now... She'll totally put you out of her life now.::  
  
Tai gasped. ::But, no! I know she wouldn't do that! I love her too much and she does me! That's just not going to happen!::  
  
::Well, since you mentioned "first few times" in fighting, exactly when did these fights occur?::  
  
::Oh no...::  
  
::The one before this one was two days ago ---::  
  
::No...::  
  
::The one before that was just a week ago ---::  
  
::Stop...::  
  
::And the one before that was ---::  
  
::Biyomon, I said, STOP! I get what you're trying to tell me, but how am I suppose to tell her that I'm sorry if I'm stuck in your body and I can't communicate with her?::  
  
"Biyomon? Biyomon? Biyomon, move or at least say something! You're freaking me out!" Sora said. 


	2. The questioning begins ...

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Digimon, an actual Digimon, nor any of the characters (but boy I wish!) so don't sue me! But I'd check with Foxkids if you're in a sueing mood! ^_^*  
  
---------  
  
"Oh, sorry about worrying you like that. I was just in... deep thinking." Biyomon lied.   
  
"Huh? What were you thinking about?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering if there was a way to get you two back together or something." Biyomon laughed nervously.   
  
::Biyomon!:: Tai shouted.   
  
::Hey, this should be the easiest way to find out so that you can get outta the digiworld... and my body!:: Biyomon said.   
  
Sora shook her head. "No, when I will leave the digiworld, I will no longer love that player."   
  
Biyomon flinched.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing. It's just the rain, it's pouring down even harder now. Come on, let's head back to Primary Village. The other digimon and I share a house there, and you can stay with us until you go back!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, I'm positive!"   
  
"All right then --- Biyomon, lead the way."   
  
::Tai, walk to the right and take the path.::  
  
Trying to walk bird's style was a little different from what Tai was used to.   
  
Sora eyed her weird walking digimon. "Biyo?"   
  
"I'm fine." Biyomon said as she got up and attempted to walk again.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Sora!" The digimon exclaimed once her and Biyomon came into the house. They jumped over to her, and asked how the other digidestined were doing.   
  
"Everyone's just fine. Matt started his own band, Um, Joe is still studying hard to become a doctor, TK's the star player on his basketball team, Kari's interested in photography now, Mimi lives in America, Izzy's still obsessed with his computer, and I've taken the responsibility of the family business by running the flower shop."   
  
"Hey, what about Tai? He's not dead is he?" Agumon asked.   
  
Sora scowled. "Tai's still the obnoxious soccer kid he always was."   
  
"Aren't you two a couple?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"You seem to be mad at him. What happened?"   
  
"Let's not discuss this right now. Come on Sora, let's warm you up by the fire."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Night fell and Sora was staying with Biyomon. Tai looked up at the soundly asleep Sora.   
  
::She really means it. She's not coming back until she gets over me and puts me out of her life.::  
  
::Tai::' A tired Biyomon called. ::Go to sleep. We'll think of something in the morning.::  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Morning came and Sora heard about some Clossimon, little cute baby bunny digimon, having some minor difficulties finding food in their area. She decided to give some food to the baby Clossimon so that they wouldn't starve. Naturally, she asked Biyomon to come and help her out with gathering the type of food they would need to serve them. By the time they had all the food ingredients, Sora and Biyomon set off and looked for the baby Clossimon.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"We want some more of this great food, Sora!" The Clossimon said.   
  
Sora smiled sweetly and replied, "Just one moment. This batch of s'mores is nearly cooked."   
  
Biyomon sighed.   
  
"Biyomon, is something bothering you?"   
  
"No, I was just thinking about how young you and the other digidestined were when you first came here."   
  
::Biyomon, what are you doing?!:: Tai exclaimed.  
  
::Hey, you want to find a way to win Sora back, don't you? Well, we have to do little baby digimon steps before we can digivolve to a stronger and powerful digimon.::  
  
::Ugh. Whatever.::  
  
"Yea, I remember those days." Sora said.   
  
  
~§ "I remember the day we first got here. When we met you and the other digimon........" :  
  
"A what?"   
  
"A digimon. It's short for Digital Monster."   
  
~§ "When we faced many black-geared digimon and just plain bad digimon. Like Myotismon........" §~ :  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"   
  
~§ "And Piedmon....." §~ :  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!" ~§~  
  
  
"One of those vivid memories that I remembered was when Matt and Tai used to always fight." Biyomon said.   
  
Sora laid the new batch of s'mores in front of the Clossimon and they thanked her with much gratitude. "Well, whenever they'd fight it was partly Tai's fault anyways."   
  
"And the other part?"   
  
"It wasn't really the fault of Matt. I mean, he was probably feeling pressured to do things and follow Tai's orders all the time."   
  
"But Tai was a courageous leader."   
  
"Humph, and he uses mind over matter. Like that one time when Datamon captured me. He was just about to free me, but he chickened out!"   
  
"Sora, everyone has their fears and weaknesses. Like that one time when you were tricked into believing that you didn't have Love in you, but in fact you did! And that's when you helped me first digivolve to Garudamon!"   
  
Sora remained silent and kept on roasting the s'mores.   
  
Biyomon laid one of her wings on Sora's shoulder. Taken back by surprise, Sora looked at her. "Sora, is there any chance that you can forgive Tai for what he did?"   
  
"No!" Sora shouted and she stood up. "After letting me down and cheating on me, there's no way that that little boy can make up for what he did!"  
  
Biyomon didn't want to say anything further. ::I'm sorry, Tai.::   
  
::It's alright, Biyomon. I guess I can get over her.::  
  
::No!::  
  
::Huh?::  
  
::I'm not going to let you give up that easily! Being the leader of the digidestined you should be strong and don't give up after one little bump! I'll help you get Sora back for you Tai!::  
  
::Are you just saying all that because you want me out of your body?::  
  
"Biyomon." Sora called.   
  
Biyomon looked at her.   
  
"I don't know why I said that there isn't a way for Tai to win me back because that's not true."  
  
"What's the way then?"   
  
"Hmmm... I'll tell you later. Right now we have to worry about these hungry little Clossimon!"   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Later that day, after feeding the Clossimon, Sora walked around the digiworld. It was nearly dust but she continued to walk on. The air made her feel refreshed. She wondered around until she saw a waterfall. 'It's beautiful.' Sora thought.   
  
  
~*~   
  
"Sora? Sora!!!" Biyomon called out.   
  
::Biyomon, what do you think happened to her?:: Tai asked.   
  
"I don't know, Tai. But I'm a little worried. I mean, there's a lot of dangerous digimon out there."   
  
  
~*~   
  
Gabumon and Gomamon looked out at Biyomon through a window.   
  
"Has she lost her marbles?" Gomamon asked.   
  
"I don't know. She's been acting like this since Sora came back."   
  
"Yea, and have you noticed how she's been walking? And all she seems to do is ask Sora all these questions about how to let Tai into her life again and stuff."   
  
"Well, it has been a while, and Tai and Sora do make quite a couple. If Matt were here I'd like to know some things myself."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Sora! Sora!" Biyomon still called and saw a waterfall. Someone was sitting by it. "Sora!"   
  
Sora turned at the call of her name and looked up. "Oh, hi, Biyomon!"  
  
Biyomon ran over to her. "Where were you? You had me and ---" Biyomon paused. Sora blinked with curiosity, but she waited for her to continue. "I mean, you had me really worried."   
  
"I'm sorry about worrying you, but I just wanted to have a look around." Sora said and glanced at the waterfall. "Isn't it beautiful?"   
  
"Yea, it is. Hey Sora, wasn't it you said that you'd tell me how to get you to liking Tai again?"   
  
"Yea, yea I did say that didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did."   
  
"Well, as a matter of thinking, I actually forgot what it was." Biyomon fell over. Sora stood up. "And besides, why would I want to go back to him anyways?"   
  
"Because you love him!"   
  
"Humph. Like the way he always cancels our dates at the last minute, how he's always playing soccer, and how he always hangs out with Matt and the other boys instead of me?!"   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry to be saying this but you're just be selfish."   
  
Sora sighed. "Maybe you're right Biyomon, but I just want Tai to spend more time with me and be there for me when I'm down or something."   
  
::I'm sorry Sora, but I had to cancel all those dates because something always gets in the way. Like that time when Kari had to go to the hospital because she tore a ligament and when Davis asked me for some tips on soccer. I tried to weasel my way out of those situations but I couldn't. Then when I would try and explain why I had to cancel them, you'd always ignore me.:: Tai told her in his thoughts.   
  
That gave Biyomon an idea. "How did you fall in love with him anyways?"   
  
Sora blinked. "How?" She paused for a moment, "Honestly and truthfully, I forgot. I think the way for him to get me back is the same thing as how I fell in love with him."   
  
"Well then, what did you love about him?"   
  
"Biyomon!" Sora shouted. "Stop asking me all these questions that has that jackass Tai in it! I came here to get over him not to tell you how I fell for him, how he can win me back, and all this other crap! Why are you asking me anyways? It's like he's here or something!"  
  
::If you only knew, Sora...:: Biyomon thought.   
  
Sora walked away from her but then she stopped. "Look, Biyomon, I'm sorry for yelling at you and laying all my troubles on you. It's just that Tai really, really pissed me off back in our world and I just don't want to think about him. 'Coz if I think about him, I'll start to think about those good times we shared, and when I start thinking about the good times, it'll just lead me to the bad times and things will just make it worse for me. Now come on, it's already late. We'd better go back home or we'll worry Gatomon and the other digimon." She said.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
That night, Tai couldn't sleep. So, Biyomon's eyes were wide open meaning Biyomon couldn't sleep either.  
  
::Tai, it's almost dawn. Aren't you tired yet?:: Biyomon asked.   
  
::She really means it.::  
  
::Come on, Tai... Hey, do you want me to tell you this great saying that might make you feel better?::  
  
::What is it? The, "If at first you don't succeed, fuck the world and smoke some weed," saying?::  
  
::......... Nnnnnnoooooo... The, "Everything's fine in the end. And if it's not fine then it's not the end," saying.::  
  
::.... Hey, that kinda does make me feel a little more better.::  
  
::Good. So you don't have to worry because the saying is true. Everything does turn out of be fine in the end.::  
  
::But that's just a saying.' Tai sighed. 'And sometimes sayings are just... well... something to make people feel comfortable, but it results to just the complete opposite. And what if you're just saying that and Sora really does stop loving me?::  
  
::Tai, stop worrying and go back to sleep. Sora isn't like any ordinary girl so therefore, she's not like that.::  
  
::That's what you think Biyomon. The last time you saw her was three years ago and since then she's changed a whole lot.::  
  
Biyomon yawned. ::What'd you say?::  
  
::Nothing ...::  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Biyomon wanted to rest since Tai never slept one wink, and Tai just wanted to relax. So, they headed to the Jacuzzi.   
  
"No, that's the boys' bathroom! I'm a girl!" Biyomon exclaimed out loud.  
  
::And I'm a boy!::  
  
"But who's body are you in?"  
  
::Yours.::  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
::A bird-like digimon.::  
  
"No! What is my gender?!"  
  
::A female.::  
  
"So we're going into the girls' bathroom!"  
  
::But what if Sora or any of the other girl digimon are in there?!::  
  
"Don't worry! Gatomon is buying some things at the market and Sora's with her. Palmon is in the woods gardening. No one's in there!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After finally agreeing with Biyomon that it was alright to go into the girls' bathing room, they soaked into the Jacuzzi and just laid back.  
  
"See, I told you no other girl was in here!" Biyomon said aloud.  
  
::But what if they walk in and start bathing?::  
  
"Hey, don't worry! Gatomon's got a lot of things to get and Palmon always stays till dust gardening!"  
  
::What about Sora?::  
  
"Well, remember she mentioned about going with Gatomon to buy some things and then heading toward the village were the Clossimon lived to drop off some food for them?"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' Jacuzzi, Patamon and Agumon listened to Biyomon talk to herself.   
  
"She's really worrying me." Agumon said.  
  
"Yea, I always find her talking to herself when Sora's not around. It's like she has an imaginary friend or something."  
  
"Well, Biyomon does have a big imagination!"   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Oh, hi, Biyo." Sora said as she walked into the girls' Jacuzzi wrapped in a towel.  
  
Biyomon nearly jumped. "Oh, uh, hi there, Sora!"   
  
"Is it alright if I join you?"   
  
"Ummm... sure why not?"  
  
::Don't Biyomon!:: Tai exclaimed.  
  
::Hey, once Sora's in a relaxing mood it's a really good time to ask her some stuff again. You do want ---::  
  
::Biyomon, I'm a guy!::  
  
::So?::  
  
::I haven't seen Sora past a bathing suit before!::  
  
::Oh! Well, what should we do then?::  
  
::I have an idea.::  
  
Once Sora stepped into the Jacuzzi, Biyomon hopped out. "Excuse me, I'll be right back!" She said and sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sora watched Biyomon run out of the bathroom. 'There's something fishing around here.'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Biyomon had come back. And you know what Tai's idea was so he wouldn't see what... he wasn't suppose to see? He told Biyomon to put a blindfold over her eyes since that's how he was able to see what was going on in the outside world. So, that also meant that Biyomon couldn't see, and on the way back to the girls' bathroom, they ended up in Tentomon's room.   
  
Sora starred at her feathered friend in confusion. "Ummm, Biyomon?"  
  
Biyomon turned her head to the right. Where she thought Sora was, but she turned the wrong way. "Yea?"  
  
Sora sweatdropped. "I'm over here."   
  
"Oh!" Biyomon's head faced to the left which was were Sora really was.   
  
"Ummm, why in the world are you wearing a blindfold over your eyes?"   
  
Biyomon laughed nervously. "Well, uh... um..." ::Tai, help me out here. What's a good excuse?... Tai? Tai!::  
  
  
But what Biyomon didn't know was was by placing that blindfold over her eyes did it not only get Tai out of her body, but back to the human world! 


	3. Return to the good memories

Tai found himself laying on the floor in Sora's room still holding onto the run away note she wrote.   
  
"What the hell? What happened?"   
  
He sat up and felt around his body. With a huge sigh of relief, he said, "Well, at least I'm back in my own body!" Tai looked at the time. "Eight thirty?!"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai ran as fast as he could to his house. Once he reached his front door, he crept inside as quietly as he possibly could. From the kitchen he heard his mom cooking dinner, Kari was at the table helping her by mixing something, and his dad was on the couch watching the news on T.V. All of them were going along with their business.   
  
Tai tip-toed his way toward his room, hoping that he would be seen unnoticed, but,   
"Tai, where have you been?" His mom asked.   
  
He ceased and looked at his mom with a nervous smile on his face. "Oh, hi mom. I was at Sora's."  
  
"Oh? Did you two work things out? Well, you must've if you were there talking to her all night!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Sora's mom called earlier this morning and told me that you and her talked your problems out."   
  
"Er... yea..." Tai sat down at the table next to Kari.  
  
"So, what really happened?" Kari asked in a whisper.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Come on! Please!"   
  
Tai let out a disgusted sigh and said, "Well if you keep spilling the stuff you're mixing on me, no, I won't!"   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Although Kari didn't get to hear what happened that night when her big brother went to Sora's to talk matters out. But Tai didn't understand what occurred last night.   
  
He stayed copped up in his room for the rest of the day still trying to figure out what happened and if there was anyway for him to go to the digiworld without ending up in Biyomon's body again.   
  
Then, there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Tai," He heard his little sibling's voice say, "It's me, Kari. Can I come in?"  
  
Tai dragged himself off of his bed and walked over to the door to open it. He not only met a pair of pink eyes, but eight more sets of blue, brown, purple, and red.   
"Tai, we've been really worried about you. You've been trapped inside your room for almost the whole day without telling me or any of us what happened last night." Kari said.   
  
"So how about it? Will you enlighten us?" Izzy asked.   
  
Tai opened his door wider and murmured out, "Come in."   
  
Once the whole gang was in, Tai closed the door and walked over to his bed and plopped down on it again.   
  
"There's something weird going on, Tai, and I sense that you know what that something is. So spill the beans, man." Matt said.   
  
"Sora hates me." Tai groaned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Sora went to the digiworld and she's not coming back until her love for me has ended..."  
  
"Why didn't you go after her?" TK asked.   
  
Tai gave TK a look and replied, "Don't you think I've tried that already?! Once I tried to go, I ended up in Biyomon's body. As Biyomon kept asking Sora all these questions about our relationship, the less and less she began to love me. And once Biyomon put a blindfold over her eyes, I wound up back here."   
  
"Why did she put a blindfold over her eyes anyways?" Mimi voice asked.  
  
"Huh? Mimi?" Tai asked and looked at all the people in his room. "Where are you?"   
  
"I've managed to get in touch with her in America through the Internet." Izzy told him.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer my question or what?"  
  
"Basically, the main reason Biyomon did that in the first place was because we were in the girls' Jacuzzi and we thought that since Sora was with Gatomon in the market, that she wouldn't come back till around night time, but just by our luck, she left Gatomon and came into the Jacuzzi. So, in order not to see what I wasn't suppose to, Biyomon put a blindfold over her eyes."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
After many questions and having Tai repeat some events over and over, the digidestined came to a conclusion: Tai was inside Biyomon's body because she was Sora's best friend and she'd tell almost anything to her, so then Tai could ask Biyomon to ask Sora a question just about anything that had to deal with their relationship. Ask for the blindfold, once it was placed over Biyomon's eyes, at the same time Sora must've sealed the love she had for Tai out of her life forever. Of course, that was just a theory.  
  
"So then she should be coming back." Tai said.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Wait a minute." Izzy announced. Every eye was fixed upon him, and Yolei, who was now using his laptop and talking to Mimi.   
  
"Sora e-mailed me! But it's in a riddle form, and since I'm no good at riddles, I don't understand it." Mimi said.  
  
Tai jumped to Izzy and Yolei's side. "Mimi, can you e-mail it to us? Maybe we'll be able to figure it out!"   
  
"Sure, no problem. I've already sent it so you should be getting it soon enough."   
  
They heard the e-mail chime and got the e-mail. It read:  
  
"Cotton candy, kiddy and scary rides,  
Fun and a bunch of lights   
But one thing that's the best of all  
The prizes not found at the mall!  
Someone won me one, and was so generous  
That the memory of it was, oh, so precious!"  
  
"It sounds like a good old memory to me." Yolei said.  
  
"Tai?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Cotton candy and rides." Tai echoed. Children's laughter filled Tai's ears. "Fun and a bunch of lights." He had a short vision of some lights. "Prizes." More laughter flooded his ears like it was all happening again.   
  
"What do you remember, Tai?" Joe asked.   
  
Tai's eyes wondered from Izzy's eyes to Kari's and so forth. Then his deep caramel eyes fixed upon something. "I know what she's talking about. Gotta run guys, later!" He said and bolted out the door.  
  
  
  
~*~ "Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi."  
  
"Oh, hello, Tai."   
  
"I left something in Sora's room. Would it be alright if I go and get it?"   
  
"Sure, go on right ahead."   
  
  
Tai walked into Sora's room and looked around. He went through every drawer, every cabinet, and anything where she might have stored that "something" he was searching around for.   
  
After nearly stripping the room from every inch for half an hour, Tai sat upon Sora's bed.   
  
"Where in the world would she put such a thing?" He sigh exhaustedly and laid back on the bed. "I give up."   
  
Then his hand whist by something fuzzy. Tai sat up and looked at the object and gave a little victorious laugh. "Yes, I got it!"   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
The sound of that indistinct and familiar laughter filled his ears once again. He glanced around his surrounding. Through one of eyes he saw Sora's room and through the other he saw some kind of light.   
  
Finally, with a blink, Tai's eyes were back into focus and saw lights, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled his nostrils, and laughs and shouts of joy echoed in his ears. He was at a carnival in the digiworld!  
  
Digimon of all levels rode on the rides, tested their luck on the prize concession stands, and roamed around for their next destination for laughs and fun.   
  
Two hands covered Tai's eyes. "Guess who?"   
  
"Sora?"   
  
The hands flew off and there she stood. Her red eyes sparkling in the gleam of the carnival's lights. Her brown hair was put down like it always was and she was leaning on one side.   
  
"What took you so long?" Sora asked in disgust.  
  
"How did you expect me to get here earlier if you e-mailed Mimi?!"   
  
Sora sighed. "Well, I have been e-mailing you and I thought that I might tell her to give you a message!"   
  
Tai looked at his digivice. She was right. Sora had e-mailed him nearly 13 times and he hadn't known it.   
  
The next moment he felt the warmth and weight from Sora's body against his and her soft, brown hair brushed past the left side of his face. "Umm Sora... What are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging you."   
  
"But I thought that you hated me."   
  
"Yes, you did think didn't you?"   
  
"Ok, what's going on here?"   
  
"Happy 3rd Anniversary!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Tai! Don't you remember? Three years on this day we became more than friends. We fell in love and started dating!"   
  
"So, you were never mad at me from the start?"   
  
"Now that I think about it..." Sora said and put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot. "Tell me, who is Rika?"   
  
Tai pulled out the object he searched for in Sora's room. It was the pink teddy bear. "Sora meet Rika."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't think that I wouldn't remember about our anniversary either, did ya? While we were at the park I remembered that it was our anniversary and wanted to give you something special. Then I recalled that you hadn't named the bear I won for you, so I was thinking up some names. Then once you asked me what was wrong, I accidentally said the name I had in mind aloud."   
  
"Oh Tai..."  
  
"Just one question. Why was I trapped in Biyomon's body and heard all those things that you said about me?"   
  
"Remember when we first started dating and you told Joe, Matt, TK, and Izzy how you were just dating me just to make me feel better?"  
  
"You heard that?!"   
  
"Uh huh. Well, I happened to overhear you say my name and listened behind a tree, thank you very much. So when I got mad at you for calling me Rika, I remembered that day and sought out for some sort of revenge."   
  
Tai chuckled slightly and nervously. "Well, you got your revenge alright."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Hey, Tai! Sora!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Over here guys!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"So, have you two made up?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I think this'll answer your question." Tai said, grabbed Sora, and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Oh, god ..." Some of the boys murmured.   
  
"Awww..." The girls said.  
  
Once the two lips parted, Sora slapped Tai across the face.   
  
Silence fell upon the group.   
  
Tai rubbed his sore cheek.   
  
"Sora, what'd you do that for?" TK wondered.   
  
Sora gave a small laugh. "Now my revenge is complete."   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Sora, are you alright?" A twelve year-old Tai asked a crying Sora.   
  
"I'm no good at it, Tai." She said as more tears filled her red eyes as she heard her say those few words.  
  
"No good at what?"   
  
"Winning prizes."   
  
Tai glanced around at the carnival, looked back at the melancholy Sora, and asked, "Which prize do you have your eye on?"   
  
Sora sniffed and glanced around for the right prize stand. Finally, she found it and pointed to the pink teddy bear under the "Find The Boltmon" stand.   
  
"You wait right here, ok?"   
  
"Tai, where are you going?"   
  
"Just stay here, ok? I'll be right back."   
  
Ten minutes later, Sora saw Tai running over her direction.   
  
"Tai, where'd you go?"   
  
Tai continued to breath heavily then at last he said, "To... *pant* get you... *pant* your prize." He held up the pink teddy bear.   
  
"Oh, Tai!" Sora said. She hugged him. "Thank you so much." She started to cry again.  
  
"Oh no, Sora, don't tell me that this wasn't the right pink teddy bear you wanted."   
  
"No, it's the right one! I'm just crying because you were nice enough to win me it." She hugged him tighter. "Thank you."   
  
"Sora... Sora, you're choking me."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Alright!" Tai exclaimed.   
  
"Here you are." The Gustmon said as he handed him a stuffed Biyomon. But in fact, it was the real Biyomon.  
  
Sora laughed. "Hey Biyomon! Having fun?"   
  
"Sure am!" Biyomon replied and flew after the other digidestined digimon.  
  
Tai wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. And for the first time in their relationship Tai actually said those nine words out loud and directly to Sora.   
  
The nine words she had been watching for, missed out on, and heard so much about.   
  
Those nine words that he wanted to say the time they fell in love finally came out at the right place and the right time,   
  
"So, you wanna see Davis and the others scream like lil sissies?"  
  
(Hehehe... What'd were you expecting he would say? xD) 


End file.
